Untitled helsa
by Phantine09
Summary: Elsa has a nightmare and goes into Hans' room for comfort. She tells him and confesses her feelings for him
1. chapter 1

It was around 2am when Elsa approached Hans' bedroom. She opened the door and stayed close to it "Hans?" She whispered. He didn't move. She got closer to him and whispered his name again and he finally woke up. "Ummm, your majesty, are you alright?" He asked, still half asleep. She started to play with her hands and looked at him with pleading eyes asking if she could stay with him. "Of course" he smiled at her and pulled back the covers so she could get in the bed.

When Elsa got into his bed, he draped an arm around her waist and pulled her a bit closer, his other hand twirling a piece of her hair. "What's wrong? You usually don't come to my room so late" she looked at him with her big cerulean blue eyes "I... I guess you could say I had a horrid dream" she bit her lip as her eyes welled up with tears. He kissed her head affectionately"Do you want to tell me about it?" She nodded and began to tell him about her nightmare.

Start dream...

Hans was in the stables, tending to Sitron. A person whose face was covered by a hood came up behind him and stabbed him in the back multiple times. The prince collapsed in the hay next to his best friend and slowly bled to death.

Elsa went to the stables to see Hans like every morning and let out a blood- chilling scream. "Hans! Oh my god please be alive!" She ran to him to check his pulse... But she was too late, he was already dead. Her scream must have woken up the entire castle as Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Kai and Gerda all ran out of the castle to see Elsa crying over Hans' body...

End dream...

"Elsa... I'm still here. It's alright" as he soothed her. She suddenly kissed him. "Elsa, I understand that you're upset about the nightmare but why did you kiss me?" She blushed deeply and looked at her hands "I umm... I love you Hans" she blushed even harder as she confessed to the auburn haired man. He gasped and smiled "I love you too snowflake" she gasped at his confession as well and kissed him as passionately as she could. He pinned her to the bed and put her arms up and held them by the wrist. "We should probably stop before we go to far" she said as he if he was ready to rip off her nightdress. He nodded and lightly kissed her neck. She turned away from him as he draped his arm over her waist to pull her closer, both falling asleep.

The next morning, when Hans awoke with a smile, thinking about the dream he had last night. Elsa had come into his room and fell asleep in his arms. He looked down at the blonde next to him and grinned when he realized his dream was real. He moved his arm away from her, making her stir. "Hans? What are you doing?" He smirked "I have found a new hobby. I was watching you sleep, you looked so peaceful" she smiled lovingly at him. "We should probably get up before people start suspecting that we're together" he nodded and moved to his wardrobe "Avert your eyes your majesty. You shouldn't stare at a man getting dressed" he winked at her flirtingly.

He turned away from her as he got his day attire out of the wardrobe and draping the clothes on his bed, next to Elsa. He took off his night shirt, making the snow queen groan with delight as every inch of his tan toned body came into view. "You shouldn't be enjoying this Elsa" he smirked "Yes, well you shouldn't be taunting me by stripping as slow as humanly possible" she retorted. He smirked mischievously at her "Ah, touché my dear" she smirked back at him, before turning around to take her nightdress off and made herself an ice dress. "You know, I'm sort of jealous that you can become so presentable so quickly" she looked at him over her shoulder as he began to tie his cravat and smiled softly at him. "I'll tie your cravat. Come here" he walked towards her slowly. She grabbed both ends of the silk "I'm glad I know what these are for" Hans looked at her with a confused look as she pulled him in for a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

When Hans and Elsa decided to stop kissing each other, they left the room and headed for breakfast. "Elsa!" The princess shouted happily when she had found her sister. "Good morning Anna, are you alright?" Anna nodded happily and showed her hand to the duo. "Kristoff proposed this morning!" Elsa hugged her sister and Hans smiled at her. He may have been her first fiancé and he had left her for dead, he was happy for her. "Congratulations your highness" he bowed to the royal sisters. The blonde turned around and smiled, the strawberry blonde chuckled "Get up you dork!" He straightened "Where are you two going?" Anna asked the couple. "To get breakfast..." The queen said awkwardly, her sister smirked at them and soon left.

When Hans and Elsa finally showed up to breakfast, Kristoff and the captain of the guard stared at them. "Is there something on my face?" Hans asked, raising an eyebrow. Kristoff grinned as the captain tried to keep from laughing. The couple looked at each other and shrugged it off and took their places at the table. "So Kristoff, you're going to be a prince soon. How do you feel?" Elsa said to her soon to be brother-in-law. "Fine, I guess" he looked at Hans again and grinned even wider. "I'll leave you two to it" the gruff ice man said as he and the captain of the guard got up. The prince and the snow queen looked at each other with a puzzled look and looked back to the gruff mountain man and the captain of the guard and sighed.

A few hours later, Elsa and Anna were walking in the royal gardens when they saw the captain of the guard and Hans sword fighting. Elsa stared at his chest which was showing through his sweat covered shirt. She smiled to herself, her sister glanced towards the blonde woman and smirked as she began to blush. "You're staring" she whispered, making the queen blushed deeper. Hans and the captain had stopped sword fighting when they noticed the royal sisters. Hans put his sword down on his dress jacket and walked towards the sisters. "Your majesty, your highness" he smiled at them and winked flirtatiously at the queen. "I've got to go" Elsa said before she sped away. "Did I do something wrong?" Hans asked the princess. "No, its Elsa being Elsa" she smirked at the prince


	3. Chapter 3

"I should go after her" the auburn haired man said to the girl. Anna chuckled softly and shook her head "You saw how red her face got. Just leave her for a bit" the prince frowned and left to go to his room.

"Anna, you do realise that Hans and Elsa are in denial about how they truly feel" Anna shook her head "Elsa told me they confessed their love for each other last night when she snuck into his room." Kristoff raised an eyebrow at his fiancée "Elsa went into his room. I'm doubting that." Anna turned on her heel and left.

Hans had arrived at Elsa's bedroom, knocking rhythmically like Anna. "Elsa, are you alright?" She opened her door "Hey, listen, I'm sorry about be-" she grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him into her bedroom. "I'm sorry about that. It's just that I don't want people eavesdropping on this conversation." He nodded out of understanding "Yes, I am fine. Forget about what happened" he nodded again and smiled. "That's a relief, I though I upset you" the blonde shook her head "No, of course you didn't. You just really embarrassed me" she stated as she undid the french braid, taking out the pins which helped pull her hair up. Her platinum blonde locks cascaded down her back like a waterfall leaving Hans awestruck at how long her hair actually was. "Elsa... As a way to apologize, can I stay with you tonight?" She blushed and looked away briefly, leading him to believe she meant no. "Y-yes"

Later that night, after Hans had put in his night shirt and trousers, he went to Elsa's bedroom. "Elsa, are you decent?" He asked as he knocked on the white door with blue rosemaling. "You can come in now Hans!" She shouted from inside the room. He opened the door and saw her on her bed reading a book by candlelight. "Are you tired? I'll stop reading if you wish" she asked, but he shook his head. "Can you read aloud?" He smiled sheepishly and she nodded. His arms snaked around her waist and he held her firmly to him. She smiled softly and sighed contently, before putting her bookmark in the book setting it aside and blowing out the candle before finally, falling to sleep in Hans' arms


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning when Elsa awoke, she noticed the toned body next to her and she smiled to herself, nuzzling herself into his chest. The sudden disturbance woke him and when he saw Elsa snuggling closer into his chest, he held her tighter and sighed. She placed her arms on his chest and rested her head on them. "Hans, are you alright?" She asked with a tone that seemed like she was concerned for him. "Yes, I'm fine. Actually I'm more than fine. I'm in bed with the woman I love most in the world" the comment made both blush. They were about to kiss when there was a knock at the door. "Your majesty, you have nearly missed breakfast and you have an important meeting with Admiral Westerguard today" They looked at the door and then to each other "I'm already in an important meeting with the queen" he smirked as he pulled her down on top of him, making her giggle. "Hans, please. I need to go" she chuckled she pulled away from him, just fast enough to escape his arms trying to hug her again. She took off her nightdress and put her ice gown on. "It has got to be a crime for you to look that good in the morning" he said whilst showing a flirtatious smile. She returned to the bed and sat on it. "It's a crime for you to still be in the Queen's bed shirtless" he looked at her and then at his chest, and gave her a puzzled look. Next thing he knew, Elsa had straddled his waist

and was unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it off of him to reveal his toned body.

It must have been later then either of them realised when they left the room. Anna raised an eyebrow at the couple when she saw them holding hands "he... we... I don't know!" Elsa said dramatically. Hans looked at her and chuckled "she means we're a couple. We slept together, but nothing happened... until this morning" he sniggered, causing her to snigger along with him. Anna's mouth dropped "we are not intimate yet Anna. All that happened was that I pulled his shirt off." The younger woman shook her head and backed away slowly "I, ur... gotta go!" She ran towards a the stables. The couple looked at each other and then where the princess had just been. "Oh Anna..." the Queen chuckled


	5. Chapter 5

The young couple looked at where the princess stood just moments before and chuckled. "Well, this is why I plan not to tell her I've nearly or have been intimate with you Admiral" the auburn man smiled at the blonde and suddenly kissed her lips. Her glacier blue orbs shot open in shock, but they began to close as she wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms snaked around her waist, pulling the other in as close as possible. A man came towards the couple and cleared his throat. Elsa slightly pulled away from Hans, but didn't pull away completely as his arms were still around her waist. "Kai. What do you need?" He raised an eyebrow at the young couple. "Your majesty, your highness. You both need to get to the meeting instead of being in the middle of the corridor kissing each other" the prince let go of the queen and they both blushed. "Well actually Kai, we were on our way to the meeting" the queen took the prince's hand and rushed to get away from her steward.

During the meeting, the queen and admiral were at each other's throats and nobody would get in between them. When they fought like this in meetings, there were risks of the council members either getting burnt or frozen.

When the meeting was over, all other councilmen left, leaving Hans and Elsa alone in the large room. The young queen got up and locked the door, making the prince raise a russet brow.

She walked back to him, swaying her hips making his mouth water. "Sit down please admiral" he swallowed, his throat going dry. He sat down and cursed under his breath. She went between his legs and sat on one of them, a sultry look on her face "Oh dear god..." he moaned. She grabbed his cravat and pulled him into a passionate kiss, his eyes shot open and a second later his eyes shut and he pulled her as close as he could.

Several moments later, they parted red in the face. "Elsa... I want this, but it's too early" she nodded "I just wanted to kiss you like that throughout the entire meeting" she confessed, a slight pink tint to her cheeks. He smiled softly at her and kissed her gently "I love you min snuffnug" she returned his smile with a slight blush "I didn't know you could speak Norwegian" he chuckled. "I love you too Hans" she pecked his cheek and got up to unlock the door


	6. Chapter 6

Just as Hans and Elsa came out of the meeting room, they were met with a suspicious look from Anna and Kristoff. "Umm, why are you too red in the face?" The gruff blonde asked. The queen and the prince glanced at each other and began to blush. Anna began to piece together what had happened. "Let me guess, after the meeting finished, Elsa locked the door, sat on your lap and kissed you passionately. Then you returned the kiss. Hence the crooked cravat" the strawberry blonde princess tried her hardest not to smirk or laugh at them. "Would there be any problem if myself and Hans wanted to be intimate with each other? All we have done is shared a couple heated kisses. No ripping each other's clothing off yet" Kristoff smirked "Key word there Elsa yet" Anna began smirking as well and Hans just stared at the trio. Now Elsa has stated she wants to be intimate with him twice. He couldn't believe it!

Several weeks later, he went into her office and asked her if she'd feel comfortable with sleeping with him and she had said yes. They both agreed that would do it within the next couple of weeks, but they needed to pick where: his cabin on the Queen's flagship, his bedroom in the castle or her bedroom. They eventually agreed on being in the Queen's bedroom for that night.

Elsa was sat in her office, trying to work but her mind kept wondering to what was going to happen with Hans later. She wondered what it was going to be like so she got up and left her study and tried to find Anna as the bubbly princess had already been intimate with Kristoff. "Anna." She questioned as she knocked on the white and pink door "I was just wondering if you could give me some advice for being intimate with someone..." she face was scarlet and the strawberry blonde woman smirked at her sister. "Well, are you certain you want to lie with Hans?" The white blonde nodded slowly and shyly smiled "Well then. He might say this but if you want to stop, tell him. I mean it's alright if you change your mind. He'll know what you like and don't like by the sounds you make. You could always ask each other how you both found it" The young queen nodded "That's all I can say really" the queen sighed and nodded. She got up and walked to the bedroom door "Oh and sis, I wanna know how it goes" she grinned making Elsa feel slightly uncomfortable.

Later that night, Elsa timidly knocked on Hans' bedroom door. "Elsa, you alright?" She nodded, grabbed his collar to pull him closer and whispered in his ear "Make love to me"


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Hans awoke and turned his attention to white blonde hair next to him. He began to replay the events of last night in his head and blushed. He even looked around the room and noticed that their clothes had been neatly stacked up. Someone must have been in his room whilst he and Elsa were asleep.

The platinum blonde woman began to stir and when she was finally awake, she turned and smiled warmly at her new lover. "Morning Hans" he returned the smile "Morning min snuffnug" she kissed his cheek lightly and her smile grew wider. "So... How did you find last night?" He asked. "In all honesty, I enjoyed it." She smirked and straddled his waist. "What are you doing?" She kissed his lips, his jaw, his neck and then his shoulders "I love you Hans" he grinned at her "I love you too Elsa

There was a knock at the door. "Admiral Westergaard, do you know where the queen is? Her handmaidens went to wake her and she wasn't there" Kai said from the other side of the door. Hans and Elsa's jaw dropped and began to quietly chuckle.


	8. Chapter 8

Kai has left Hans' bed chamber rather awkwardly. He hadn't intended to find the queen in the prince's chambers.

"Are you alright brother?" Gerda asked as she appeared behind Kai. He turned around, slightly stunned "Oh it is only you Gerda. I found the Queen" she raised an eyebrow "where was she?" The man glanced around. When no-one else was there, he told her where she was. "So, you found her majesty in Admiral Westergard's bedroom" the man nodded slowly as the bubbly princess Anna slipped into the room. "Morning Kai, morning Gerda... Have I interrupted something?" She asked as she raised a strawberry blonde eyebrow. The elder man and woman shook their heads rather quick. Anna smirked, "Does this have something to do with my sister and her new boy toy?" Kai and Gerda looked at each other weirdly and Kai slowly nodded. "I found your sister in his room this morning your highness" both Kai and Gerda frowned as Anna grinned widely. "They bedded each other?!" She laughed "I didn't think they would do it... Well now i do as they did do it but still! I need to speak to her about it to see how she found it!" And with that the young princess ran off to find her sister.

Whilst she was working away in her study, Elsa was disrupted by her sister. "Hey!" Anna greeted happily. The blonde woman was a bit skeptic about her sister. "Ur... Hi? What do you want Anna, I'm busy" she moaned. The younger smirked, "I know what you and Hans did last night..." There was no response from the Snow Queen until a crimson tint crept its way onto her pale porcelain skin. "Anna, how do you know about that?!" The queen yelled quietly. Anna smirked before answering "Kai walked in on you two didn't he?" Elsa threw her head into her desk with a loud smack! "Oww..." Anna giggled "Oh sis. You know I want to know what happened" Elsa picked her head up and smiled shyly "Fine..."

"Did he hurt you??" Anna quizzed her sister. "It hurt a bit, but then it became very pleasurable" She winked. "Lastly, did you enjoy it?" The younger asked and the elder nodded "Of course I did. I was the one who insinuated it" The bubbly girl had to pick her jaw up from the floor "oh my god Elsa!" The blonde woman winced. The admiral knocked on the open door like he always did every morning, but this morning felt different. He felt connected to her on both a physical and emotional level.

Both sisters turned their heads towards the young admiral, the younger smirked whilst the elder blushed. "What? Is there something on my face?" He asked in a confused tone. The princess looked at his lips and noticed there was smeared lipstick around his mouth and leading down towards his neck. "Well, it seems my sister has claimed you as hers" Anna smirked mischievously, making her sister and Hans blush. The admiral continued "Well, the lipstick stain is not the only mark she made on me" He winked at the highly embarrassed queen "When will this end?" She asked. Anna retorted "When Hans tells me everything else about what happened between you two last night!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Anna, shouldn't you be going for your dress fitting?" The queen asked the spunky younger princess. "No. I haven't even decided what dress I'm having yet" An idea sprang into Elsa's head and she ran off with Anna in tow.

"Anna, Elsa? Where are you guys going?" The prince questioned. The queen walked over to him and whispered into his ear "I'm looking for my mother's wedding dress so Anna can wear it for her wedding" the couple smiled, the prince nodded in agreement "I think that will be a splendid idea my queen" she smiled again and kissed his cheek, stroking his sideburns slightly. The queen then suggested that the prince went with them for a manly opinion.

A hour or two later, the trio had arrived at the opposing wing where the late King Agnarr and Queen Idunna's bed chambers were. "Anna, close your eyes" Elsa smirked. "Why?" The princess asked. "Just do it" The prince whined, earning a glare from Elsa, a smile and a roll of her eyes. The younger girl closed her eyes as the queen opened the wardrobe to reveal their mother's wedding dress. "Wow..." Hans said bewildered. The blonde smirked "What you thinking about?" The comment made the man blush "Ummm... nothing?" He blushed. The queen giggled softly "Okay Anna, open your eyes" the princess slowly opened her eyes and gasped "Is that?" The princess stammered. "It is" Hans and Elsa smiled. "Are you going to try it on?" The man grinned as he went behind Elsa, placing a hand on her waist.

"Wait... what?" The princess smiled and the frowned "I don't want to rip it"

"Put it on gently then" the blonde replied. The princess took the dress and went behind the dressing screen to put it on.

"Hans, what were you thinking about when you saw my mother's wedding dress?" The queen grinned

"Nothing" he looked away as he blushed. "Hans?" The older woman raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Fine... I was thinking about you wearing it when you are to be married" he admitted, with a hint of jealousy in his voice

"Someone's jealous" the princess teased as she reappeared from the dressing screen. Hans and Elsa looked at her and they both gasped.

"You look absolutely perfect" the older sister said, on the verge of tears

"Beautiful" Hans replied. Anna raised an eyebrow at him "Elsa would look even better wearing it" this made the princess laugh and the queen blush.

She realised that Hans wants to marry her


	10. Chapter 10

"You think it looks good?" The girl asked, giving the couple a shy smile. "The dress suits you. Kristoff is going to be so happy about you wearing that dress" Hans teased, making the copper-haired girl blush and the blonde woman chuckle softly.

"Hans, this is important and Elsa needs to leave the room" Anna suddenly burst out. Elsa glanced between the two, raising an eyebrow and then walked out.

"That was rude, don't you think?" Hans said

"She'll forgive me. Anyway, yes or no~"

The man interrupted her "What?" Giving the girl a confused look. "Do you wanna marry Elsa?" This made the man blush. "I'm not going to answer that" he looked away, his blush getting deeper and deeper. "Oh my god" the girl whispered mainly to herself but also so that Elsa couldn't hear. "I do want to marry Elsa, but I want to prove myself worthy of her" he frowned "That's why it's not going to happen" he whispered.

"Hans, you are worthy of her. She loves you! She won't even let another man near her besides those who work in the castle and those who are family. It's obvious she wants- no needs you!" Anna exclaimed. This made the prince smile. "Hans,'propose to my sister at my wedding" the girl smiled. "Are you delusional?! She won't accept me! The kingdom won't accept me!" He cried. "Seriously, who gives a crap about what the rest of Arendelle think! Do you love my sister?!" The princess shouted

"Yes"

"Do you want to be her husband? The father of her children?!"

"Yes!" He said, his tone slightly annoyed

"For all I care, propose to her now!"

"Maybe I will!" He marched towards the door and opened it, revealing a confused Elsa. "Hans, I wasn't being serious!" The princess shouted at the prince.

"Serious about what?" The queen nervously glanced between both Prince and Princess. 'Maybe I should wait until the wedding reception before I propose to her... No! I'll do it here and now!' "Elsa, I know we haven't exactly had the best of relationships... But when you forgave me a couple years ago, I feel madly in love with you. Because I'm an idiot as Anna so rightly points out~" the smile at each other. The prince then looks at the queen and smirks "Finally someone acknowledges that I'm right about Hans being an absolute idiot!" Elsa glared at her sister and chuckled lightly.

"I love you, Elsa. I always will. I want to be your husband, wake up next to you everyday, fall asleep by your side each night, feel every subtle movement of your body, I want to be the father of your children!" Elsa gasped, her mouth staying open as Anna's jaw dropped and then she began giggling.

He continued "Elsa, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife and my queen?" Anna glanced at the man "Hans, where's the ring?" The prince smiled weakly as he pulled out a navy box, opening it to reveal the ring. It was a silver engagement, with a sapphire in the middle, two small diamonds on either side of the sapphire "Hans..." the queen's lip quivered slightly as her whole body began to tremble. "Yes I will marry you!" She began crying softly as the auburn man slipped the engagement ring onto her ring finger. "Els, are you al~" she had cut him off by kissing him passionately. Anna smiled, going behind the dressing screen and began to put on her normal dress. When she reappeared, she quietly slipped through the door, leaving her sister and her soon-to-be brother-in-law.


	11. Chapter 11

Hans and Elsa left the late king and queen's bedroom hand in hand. She couldn't believe it! She was finally engaged to the man she loved. She sighed happily as she rested her head on his shoulder, but a thought ran through her head 'What are the council going to say?' In all honesty, she was terrified of what they would say.

"Els, are you alright?" The auburn man asked

"Oh yes" she replied, shaking herself from her distant thinking

"Are you sure, sneffnug?" He asked again, his concern growing.

"Well, I'm just thinking about what the council would say. They want me to marry someone I barely even know, marry him, have loveless intercourse and then have his children which I wouldn't be able to love!" Hans squeezed her hand slightly.

"Does it really matter what they say? It's not up to them, it's up to you to make the choice of who you want to spend the rest of your life with." He frowned. She placed her free hand on his cheek and kissed him.

"No it doesn't. I was just worrying for no reason. I don't care what they think, I don't care what Arendelle think. I'm marrying you, I'm going to make you my king. No one is going to change my mind about it" she smiled brightly at him as his jaw dropped

"You want me to be your king?" He gasped

"Of course. You are more than capable of doing it. You are such an amazing politician, you help me with my work when I need it."

"I'm flattered you want to make me your king... I don't think I should" Elsa raised her eyebrow

"I will only have one person call me a king... But only in the most intimate of circumstances" he whispered seductively into her ear, making her shiver in anticipation. They had only just got engaged, but she was already anticipating her wedding night.

"Kristoff?" Anna said as she looked all around the palace for her fiancé.

"He's in the stables your highness" the male voice said. Anna turned around to see Kai. Kai was almost like a second father to her, she smiled at him and left when he returned it. She yelled a thank you to him as she ran out the door.

"Kristoff?" She said again as she entered the stables.

"Sven's stall!" A masculine voice yelled to the princess. She walked to the stall to find Kristoff and Sven lay in the hay.

"Kris? What are you doing?" The girl chuckled

"Relaxing with my best man" he laughed "I know Elsa won't let me have him as a best man because he's a reindeer, but I couldn't care less!" His laughter died down to a chuckle.

"Well, I have something to say and I don't think you'll believe me"

"What is it?" He asked

"Hans and Elsa are engaged"

"What?"


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: Just a warning. This chapter gets a bit steamy between Hans and Elsa towards the end_

"Hans and Elsa are engaged"

"What?"

"Yeh. They just got engaged. I was teasing Hans about it and he actually proposed to her right in front of me!" Anna sighed dreamily "And close to our wedding as well!" Anna sighed again. And in that moment, Hans and Elsa came into the stables.

"Hi sis!" Anna squealed as she hugged her sister tight

"Hey bro" The girl smirked as the blonde woman and auburn man blushed.

"So, I hear congratulations are in order for the engagement" then everything went quiet. "Does anybody else know?" Anna glared at her fiancé.

The prince spoke up "Only you and Anna"

"You need to announce it soon" Anna smiled sweetly. Hans and Elsa spluttered "We will announce it the day of your wedding" Elsa said

"But won't they want to know why you took so long to announce it?" Kristoff asked

"Announce what?" The little snowman smiled

"Hans and Elsa are getting married" Olaf giggled happily "Yay! Does that mean there will be new royal babies anytime soon?" The girls blushed and the boys chuckled, glancing at their significant other nervously

"Maybe with Kristoff and Anna" Hans sniggered, this earned a slight slap to his arm by Elsa and then a giggle.

"Yes, I do want some nieces and nephews" Hans and Elsa laughed, his baritone voice harmonising perfectly with hers. This earned a sly look from the nearly-weds and an innocent look from Olaf.

It was nearly sunset when Hans had told Elsa he was taking her out. All he said was that it was a surprise. In a nutshell, Elsa wasn't fond of surprises. The prince had blindfolded the queen and took her hand to guide her. All she kept saying was "Are we there yet?" And "this better be worth it Westergard or you won't be sleeping in the same bed as me until we are wed!" He would just chuckle lightly every time she would speak to him like that.

When they had finally arrived, the prince had finally let go of the queen's hand.

"Okay, close your eyes"

"Hans, I'm wearing a blindfold"

"I'm taking the blindfold off" Elsa could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"Fine" she sighed as her eyes fluttered close as Hans finally took off the silky material that covered her eyes.

"Okay, open your eyes" he smiled as he saw her eyes open. Her ice blue eyes sparkled in joy

"Oh, Hans... it's beautiful!" She smiled and as she turned to face him, she kissed him softly on his lips. They both sighed into the kiss.

He signalled for her to sit down on the picnic blanket. He had strawberries dripping with chocolate and sandwiches. Her mouth began to water as soon as she saw the chocolate covered strawberries. There was also a bottle of champagne. He began to pour a glass for the blonde and a glass for himself.

"To a happy ending" he said as he held his glass up

"No~" This made Hans frown and then she continued "It's a happy beginning"

They clinked their glasses together and drank it. The alcohol began to cause a warm fuzz in each of them.

The next thing he knew, he had been pinned down by Elsa. Her braid was coming undone and she smirked mischievously.

"What are you doing?" He smirked playfully

"I want you to... take me" she whispered the last part. He stared at her, his pupils began to dilate as he began to feel his desire for her to take over.

She lifted her hips up as he began to lift up the skirt of her ice dress. When her skirt was just above her waist, she lowered her hips as Hans began to hover over her again. She reached up and began to undo his cravat, his vest and his shirt. He stood up and began to undo his trousers, he also lowered his underwear and lowered himself to the ground again, slightly above the queen. This made her groan and she thawed her underwear.


End file.
